


Interrupting Your Regularly Scheduled Program

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Off Screen Violence, Rare Pairings, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker is enjoying his quiet time on Earth, writing screenplays, spending time with Buster, watching TV. Then someone comes along and interrupts his regularly scheduled life. Sometimes interruptions aren't a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting Your Regularly Scheduled Program

**Author's Note:**

> I liked playing with these two in another story I co-authored so I wrote something else with them in it.

When the Autobots returned to Earth they did their best to ignore the large blue Seeker who seems to have become a permeant part of the couch. He could be found there day and night in front of the television. Being ignored worked out just fine for him, because he can’t wait for them to leave so he could have his peace and quiet back. It was very hard for him to write his screenplays with all their distractions.

“Oh this is one of my favorites!” The exclamation catches him off guard, as does the grey and red Praxian frame crawling over the back of the couch to sit next to him. “It’s so good! I mean it’s really old as far as Earth programs go, but it’s so good. And it keeps you on the edge of your seat right up until the end.” Thundercracker looked, but the little Praxian didn’t seem to be sitting at the edge of the seat. “Hi. I’m Bluestreak by the way.” Thundercracker stared at the outstretched hand for a moment wondering what this hyper Autobot was reaching for. “You’ve been living on Earth a long time and still haven’t learned any of their mannerisms? This is a handshake. It’s usually given as part of an introduction." The smaller mech took his hand, placed it in his own, and lifted then lowered them while joined twice.

“I know what a handshake is.” Thundercracker said pulling away. “No one here does that anymore, so it’s you that needs an education not me. And don’t lecture me on manners. Any sparkling knows you shouldn’t climb on furniture. As for my designation, I’m sure you know it, we’ve taken more than a few shots at each other in last few millennia.” When the little Praxian laughed, Thundercracker thought maybe he was glitched, Praxians did have grounded seeker coding, and everyone knew there was nothing right about a grounded Seeker. Whatever the case may be Bluestreak certainly didn’t have the healthy respect for just how dangerous a mech he was.

Over the weeks then months that followed the hyper little Praxian continued to make efforts in befriending him. Not that Thundercracker noticed, he didn’t need friends he needed them to leave him alone. He was perfectly happy with his existence before they had showed up. He did notice that the little Praxian was one of the few that didn’t seem to hold his past against him, even though this mech more than most had every right too.

~o~

****  
  


After one particularly nasty skirmish, where Thundercracker had heard, not that he cared but ‘Bots talk, he heard that Bluestreak had taken a particular nasty shot from Vortex. It was amazing to him how though he might be larger than the majority of the mecha on Earth he still walked around this base like he was invisible. He’d made it to medbay, and was currently looking the very wounded sniper over without so much as a questioning glance for anyone. “Hey.” Thundercracker’s optics shot up to meet those of mech he thought was recharging.

“You look like slag.”

Bluestreak attempted to laugh, but that sent him into coughing fits. Thundercracker grabbed a nearby cloth to catch the energon as was coming up along with the convulsions. “Yeah, feel like it too. Glad for the company though. Takes my mind off the pain.”

“They haven’t given you any suppressors?” He thought Autobots were more soft sparked than that.

“Haven’t gotten to me yet. Brawn is worse off. I’ll live.” Talking triggered more coughing. He wondered why they had him laying flat on his back. Not only was that massively uncomfortable for winged mechs, it wasn’t helping the energon leaking down his intakes.

“Can you sit up? I’ll get you a wedge or something to keep you off you back.” Bluestreak smiled and gripped the blue arm.

“Nothing like that here. We weren’t supposed to be here this long. Not that things at home are any better.”

The coughing was getting worse, in vents were getting more rough. This Praxian was going to choke soon if no one saw to him. Looking around for a medic Thundercracker noticed a few working on the other bot, this is was small team seams they hadn’t brought their miracle worker medic with them. Another round of harsh coughing brought his attention back to mech next to him. More energon was leaking out as he coughed, he wouldn’t admit to being worried, more like concerned. Worried meant he cared, concerned was a much better word.  Bluestreak gasped and tried to curl his frame up, Thundercracker could hear his vents stalling, energon must have backed up in to them. 

Bluestreak was suffocating.

Moving quickly he lifted the smaller mech up and slid in behind him. His larger frame supporting the heaving Praxian. “Calm down. Take slow vents. Slow, deep vents.” A nodding helm let him know he was being heard. He kept talking, Skywarp had once told him he had a comforting voice, Starscream had even had Thundercracker read to him on occasion when he was recuperating from another ‘attitude adjustment’ from Megatron. If had worked for them, maybe it would work for him. He started telling Bluestreak about this new movie that had premiered on their cable channels, then he talked to him about the television program they always watched together. He told him about some ‘talk show’ where they humans found out horrible things about their mates, and how things would be better if they could spark bond, no secrets then. At some point during his monolog he’d started rubbing the Praxian’s doorwing as he would one of his trine. Realizing his overly familiar touch probably wasn’t welcome he drew his hand away. Readjusting he started to tell Bluestreak about other programs they watched together but a squeeze to his arm made him pause.

“Thank you, Thundercracker. You have a soothing voice. I like hearing it." More coughing, though not harsh or rattling as they had been. "This is the most I’ve ever heard you say. It’s nice.” Bluestreak wiggled against him to get more comfortable. “Do you think you could rub my sensor panels more? That was divine.”

He huffed a laugh, “Yeah, if you’re okay with me doing...that.” Bluestreak took his arm and moved it in the direction of his doorwings. “Okay, okay I get the hint. Anything else you want me to talk about, since you want to hear my voice?” He said rubbing his cheek against the top of the small sniper’s helm.

“Anything. Just please never stop.”

“I won't. Not until you tell me to.”

~o~

The next time the Autobots prepared for another confrontation, Thundercracker approached Bumblebee and told him that he would be going with them. No one was sure what had changed the Seeker’s mind, or drawn him to join them in the fight, but the way he took out Vortex, and the rest of his team gave more the Autobots more than a few hints.

****  
  


For those who still had any lingering doubts as to the blue Seeker’s motivation, they only needed to wait until Bluestreak was released from med-bay. Their sniper wrapped up in the Seeker's arms as they talked, read to each other, or watched television together quickly became a common sight in the rec. room.  If seeing them curled together on the couch melted a few processors, Thundercracker could only imagine the glitches that would occur if they saw what happened after the pair left the rec. room.

As they lay together later that night, Bluestreak’s helm tucked under Thundercracker’s chin, vents straining to pull in enough cool air Bluestreak broke the silence. “If you were going to write an ending for our story what would it say?”

Thundercracker thought for a moment, then spoke. “I’d say something like… Then the mighty warrior, and his beloved mate traveled the universe looking for action and adventure together.”

Bluestreak purred and pulled himself closer to the larger frame, his words trailing off as recharge claimed him. “That sounds wonderful, except I get to be the mighty warrior and you can be the beloved mate.”

****  
  
  



End file.
